It's Not Monochrome!
by Liu Lin An
Summary: Bagian terakhir Monochrome Trilogy. Satu tahun, dan hidup terasa bagai Neraka untuk Karin. Selama itu pula, ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk meminta maaf. Hingga suatu hari, kenyataan mengenai Tayuya menamparnya. Dulu, Suigetsu menyelamatkannya dari kesepian, dan kini giliran Karin lah untuk berjuang. Tak peduli apakah pada akhirnya nanti, dia akan tertawa atau malah menangis.


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **It's not Monochrome! © Liu Lin An**

 **Pairing: SuiKarin**

 **Warning: Miss Typo, OoC, Alternative Universe/AU.**

 **DLDR!**

 **Don't Like? Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **Bagian terakhir** _ **Monochrome Trilogy**_

 **.**

Karin sudah terbiasa menghadapi begitu banyak situasi dalam hidupnya.

Kebanyakan merupakan situasi menyedihkan yang menyebalkan.

Tapi tak ada satu pun dari itu yang bisa menggambarkan bagaimana ia menghabiskan satu tahun masa terakhirnya di sekolah menengah atas.

Itu merupakan gabungan dari hal-hal menyakitkan dan menyebalkan dalam satu paket tak berkesudahan. Yang mana, menyiksanya dengan sangat sempurna.

Sekali pun pada akhirnya Karin sadar bahwa dalam hidupnya yang seperti prisma monochrome—tanpa warna dan datar, ia akhirnya memiliki teman. _Well,_ walau memang hanya segelintir. Tapi itu sebuah pencapaian untuknya, untuk gadis antisosial yang keras hati sepertinya kata _teman_ seperti sebuah piagam penghargaan yang ia dapat karena telah berhenti menjadi pengecut.

Namun—Karin juga tidak mengerti mengapa, ia tetap saja merasa menderita.

Sangat menderita.

Padahal akhirnya ia memiliki teman, padahal akhirnya ia bisa menghabiskan masa-masa terakhir kelas tiganya seperti anak gadis normal lainnya—berbelanja dan mengobrol bersama teman-teman perempuannya, Sakura dan Ino. Tapi Karin selalu menemukan semua itu tidak memberinya apa-apa selain perasaan _hampa._

Hampa

Lucu rasanya setiap Karin mengulang kata itu dalam benaknya. Karin suka mencibir kelakuan tokoh utama dalam novel yang sering dibacanya, dimana menurutnya terlalu melankolis dan suka mendramatisir keadaan secara berlebihan. Tapi, _sialnya,_ saat ini ia malah mendapati dirinya sendiri tengah meratap cengeng seperti tokoh-tokoh wanita dalam novel roman murahan koleksi ibunya tersebut.

Tapi Karin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dengan semua perasaan cengeng itu saat ia kembali membayangkan Suigetsu tengah menggandeng tangan Tayuya dalam benaknya.

 _Sial._

Karin yakin dalam tujuh belas tahun hidupnya—oh, tahun ini delapan belas!, Ia selalu bersikap cuek terhadap semua hal. Ia tidak pernah meratap cengeng terhadap para pria seperti apa yang kebanyakan anak gadis di kelasnya lakukan semenjak ia masih duduk di sekolah dasar. Karin tidak pernah mengerti manfaat dari semua 'ratapan' itu. Menurutnya, anak-anak gadis itu tak perlu meratap seperti itu—kau tahu, menangis dan murung seharian hanya karena anak laki-laki yang mereka suka jadian dengan anak gadis lain. Oh yang benar saja! Masih ada banyak pria lain di luar sana, pikirnya sakartis.

Tapi sekarang Karin mengerti, kenapa orang-orang mengatakan bahwa 'cinta selalu mengalahkan akal sehat'. Karena, _well,_ Karin sendiri mendapati akal sehatnya telah terbang jauh-jauh saat ia duduk murung di bawah pohon maple tua rumahnya sambil merenung seperti orang bodoh.

Adalah ironi yang kejam, ketika Karin dengan konyolnya menyadari bahwa dirinya jatuh cinta pada, yaah, Suigetsu! _Benar-benar jatuh cinta_. Dan hebatnya, begitu ia mau mengakuinya, semuanya sudah terlambat.

Ha! Ironi berganda!

Karin sering memaki Suigetsu dengan sebutan 'bodoh'.

Idiot.

Tapi dialah orang dungu yang sebenarnya.

Menggelikan.

Setelah hari dimana ia mendengar gosip mengerikan tersebut—dan barang kali itu bukan cuma gosip belaka karena Karin melihat Tayuya _benar-benar_ menggandeng seorang pemuda pirang platina sebelum hari kelulusan dan yakin benar itu Suigetsu, Karin perlahan-lahan mundur. Ia tahu itu adalah tindakan pengecut. Tapi memiliki perasaan pada orang yang sudah memiliki kekasih hanya akan melukai harga dirinya—dan hatinya, lebih jauh lagi. Jadi dia memilih untuk mengalah, dan mulai belajar melupakan.

 _Lupakan, lupakan, lupakan_.

Setahun terakhir, hanya itu yang terngiang di kepalanya. Seperti melodi lagu menyedihkan yang terus diulang-ulang dalam kepalanya. Setiap malam sebelum ia terpejam ia akan berdoa, semoga besok ketika ia terbangun perasaan nyeri di dadanya sudah menghilang, atau hanya sekedar menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Tapi setiap harinya, perasaan itu malah makin menusuknya.

Menyiksanya dengan begitu indah hingga bahkan setelah hari kelulusan.

Karin lulus dengan nilai rata-rata. Tidak terlalu hebat, tapi cukup memuaskan. Sakura—tentu saja, berhasil meraih peringkat dua di sekolah, Si Jenius Nara takkan pernah bisa dikalahkan. Karin turut senang untuknya dan semakin senang lagi saat gadis itu mengabarinya bahwa ia diterima di Otto, sesuai harapannya.

Sementara Karin memutuskan untuk tidak melanjutkan sekolahnya. Bukan karena ia tidak mampu, atau karena nilainya jelek. Karin bisa saja mendaftar di universitas mana pun kalau ia mau. Walau pun ia tidak bisa diterima di Todai—meski pun nilainya cukup baik, minimal ia akan diterima di Konoha University, salah satu universitas yang juga memiliki reputasi bagus di Tokyo.

Tapi Karin tidak melakukannya. Ia tidak berminat untuk melanjutkan pendidikan kemana pun saat ia sendiri tidak punya tujuan yang pasti. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk mulai ikut ambil bagian dalam mengurus bisnis keluarganya.

Ayahnya punya sebuah toko swalayan di perfektur Chiba, tiga puluh menit dengan kereta dari rumahnya. Dan Karin memutuskan ini sudah saatnya ia belajar mengurusi bisnis keluarganya tersebut. Dan setidaknya, mengalihkan perhatiannya dari meratapi perasaannya yang setiap hari memberikan denyut ngilu di dadanya.

Setelah Sakura diterima di _Otto Surgeon Academy,_ ia terpaksa harus pindah ke Osaka dan tinggal bersama neneknya disana untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Namun kendati demikian, Sakura masih tetap mengunjunginya setiap gadis itu mendapat hari libur. Mengajaknya beserta Ino untuk berbelanja bersama dan menghabiskan hari libur gadis merah muda itu dengan mengobrol, atau terkadang membuat acara menginap bersama.

Pada awalnya, Karin mengira setelah lulus nanti ia dan Sakura takkan pernah bertemu lagi. Berpisah, dan membuat Karin akhirnyabenar-benar sendirian.

 _Kesepian_

Pemikiran itu membuatnya bergidik ngeri. Jika saja situasi saat ini berbeda, Karin tidak akan merasa sengeri itu ditinggalkan Sakura. Seandainya Suigetsu masih ada di sampingnya. Masih berkeliaran menganggunya. _Seandainya,_ pemuda itu masih merecoki hidup Karin, Karin tidak akan terlalu takut dengan konsep 'kesepian' dan 'sendirian'. Karena pada kenyataannya, selama ini ia tidak pernah sendirian.

Ketika tak ada satu pun teman-teman di kelasnya yang mau mengobrol denganya, Suigetsu menjadi orang pertama yang selalu mengganggunya. Suigetsu melemparkan sendiri dirinya dalam hidup Karin, memaksa masuk ke dalamnya. Berusaha meruntuhkan dinding pertahan yang Karin buat sebagai seorang gadis pengecut yang takut ditolak.

Lucu bagaimana ia baru menyadarinya sekarang.

Saat Suigetsu sudah pergi. Benar-benar pergi dari hidupnya.

Ia melanjutkan kuliahnya di Kansai, ke sebuah sekolah seni arsitektur. Setidaknya begitulah kata kakaknya, Mangetsu. Suigetsu tidak pernah memberitahu apapun padanya, membuat Karin bertanya-tanya karena tidak melihatnya selama berminggu-minggu di halaman rumahnya.

Biasanya Suigetsu akan bermain, atau mengutak-atik motor, atau melakukan hal apapun yang bisa dilakukan di halaman depan rumahnya. Membuat Karin selalu melongokan kepalanya dari jendela dapur rumahnya dan bertanya-tanya apa yang sedang pemuda itu lakukan di sana sambil memasang wajah serius atau pun konyol.

Dan ketika selama berminggu-minggu setelah hari kelulusan, Suigetsu tidak pernah terlihat lagi, Karin tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak bertanya pada kakak pemuda itu.

"Dia pergi ke Kansai, ada sekolah seni arsitektur yang bagus disana. Apa dia tidak meberitahumu?"

Karin hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum masam. Itu adalah kali pertama ia mengobrol dengan Kak Mangetsu. Selebihnya ia hanya selalu mengangguk sopan guna menyapa pemuda itu. Dan rasanya benar-benar konyol ketika perbincangan pertama mereka malah mengenai Suigetsu.

Setelah itu, Karin memutuskan untuk tidak pernah bertanya lagi. Tapi ia masih sering mengobrol dengan pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Beberapa kali mengoceh tentang cuaca dan kue yang ibunya panggang untuk diberikan pada keluarga Hozuki beberapa hari sebelumnya. Mangetsu pribadi yang ramah, sopan, dan sangat bertolak belakang dengan Suigetsu yang selalu saja beradu mulut dengannya. Mereka juga kurang lebih memiliki paras yang sama, hanya saja kontur wajah Suigetsu sedikit lebih tajam dan mata Mangetsu memiliki sorot yang lebih lembut dan dewasa.

Karin bertanya-tanya, apakah Kak Mangetsu sudah memiliki kekasih? Jika belum, ia juga penasaran, apa mungkin ia bisa jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain Suigetsu?

Konyol, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah putus asa sehingga memikirkan untuk mengencani kakak Suigetsu. Karin mungkin saja bisa kembali mengingat kata-katanya dulu, 'masih banyak pria lain di luar sana' dan ia seharusnya bisa melangkah maju setelahnya. Tapi, _sialnya,_ kepalanya tak mau berhenti memikirkan Suigetsu seorang. Tak peduli seberapa inginnya Karin bergerak maju dan belajar melupakan. Ia hanya menginginkan Suigetsu di sisinya, bukan 'pria lain' mana pun yang bisa ia pikirkan.

Tidak, Karin tidak bisa dan takkan pernah bisa.

Ia tidak _mau_ jatuh cinta pada orang lain selain Suigetsu.

Satu tahun, dan sama sekali tidak ada yang berubah di hatinya.

.

Suigetsu mau saja pergi ke masa lalu jika memang itu dapat dilakukan.

Satu tahun belakangan ini, hidupnya adalah neraka sesungguhnya untuknya—atau mungkin malah lebih buruk lagi.

Setelah pembicaraannya dengan Juugo hari itu di atap sekolah, Suigetsu terus memikirkannya, bahkan hingga saat ini.

 _Menyatakan cinta pada Karin_

Kedengarannya seperti teori sederhana. Tapi Suigetsu tahu melakukannya tidak akan semudah kedengarannya.

Dan sejujurnya, ia tidak siap. Ia tidak akan pernah siap. Karena ia seorang pengecut.

Menggelikan.

Setiap malam, ia akan mengumpulkan semua keberaniannya, memikirkan kata-kata untuk dikatakan keesokan harinya pada gadis itu, dan menyiapkannya untuk esok hari.

Tapi setiap ia melihat kelebat tubuh Karin dari kejauhan, seluruh keberaniannya jatuh berlarian dari tubuhnya.

 _Kau bahkan bukan temanku_

Kata-kata itu seperti mantra sihir untuknya, masih melayang-layang di benaknya dan membuat Suigetsu frustasi setiap harinya.

Bagaimana kalau ia ditolak? Bagaimana kalau Karin tidak mau lagi berbicara padanya? Bagaimana jika begini? Bagaimana jika begitu?

Hidup Suigetsu pun akhirnya penuh akan 'Bagaimana'.

Ia tahu sebenarnya ia konyol ketika mempermasalahkan itu. Hubungannya dengan Karin sudah merenggang sejak pertengkaran mereka saat pulang sekolah waktu itu. Dan semakin renggang saat mereka—untuk pertama kalinya dalam satu dekade, harus berada di kelas yang berbeda.

Sialan, Suigetsu mengerang. Ia khawatir, tentu saja. Suigetsu mengenal Karin lebih dari separuh hidupnya, dan ia tahu persis Karin tidak akan mudah bersosialisasi tanpa menyebabkan permusuhan.

Memikirkan Karin yang akan sendirian di tengah-tengah orang asing membuat sebagian dirinya mengernyit takut. Hanya sebagian.

' _Tapi dia akan baik-baik saja, ia_ harus _baik-baik saja. Ia akan punya teman, dia_ harus _mencoba punya teman. Aku tidak boleh terlalu mengkhawatirkannya._ '

Suigetsu merapalkan itu di kepalanya seperti mantra setiap hari setelah kelas mereka terpisah. Ia yakin Karin akan baik-baik saja, walau tidak sepenuhnya. Sudah saatnya Suigetsu berhenti begitu mengkhawatirkan Karin. Gadis itu pasti akan bisa berbaur, setidaknya ia pasti akan mendapatkan seorang teman.

Tidak

 _Tidak_

Bukan itu yang sebenarnya Suigetsu pikirkan. Ia tidak khawatir Karin bisa bergaul atau tidak di kelas yang terpisah darinya. Ia tidak khawatir apakah Karin akan memiliki teman atau tidak.

 _Aku khawatir bahwa posisiku akan tergantikan_

Suigetsu baru menyadari ini setelah beberapa minggu kelas mereka terpisah. Bahwa ia sebenarnya sama sekali tidak pernah khawatir apakah Karin akan bisa bergaul atau tidak tanpa dirinya yang selalu ia tempatkan dalam posisi 'seseorang-yang-nyaris-seperti-teman-Karin'.

Tidak, tidak.

Bukan itu masalahnya.

Bukan itu yang membuat Suigetsu susah tidur setiap malamnya dan mengerang kesal di setiap waktu luangnya.

Dia takut Karin menemukan _pengganti_ dirinya

Memikirkannya membuat semua kulit di tubuh Suigetsu bergidik ngeri. Bukan tidak mungkin apabila nantinya Karin akan menemukan seseorang yang cocok diajaknya mengobrol, dan lebih buruk lagi jika orang itu berjenis kelamin laki-laki. Lalu—oh sial, Suigetsu akan benar-benar kehilangan tempatnya sebagai 'seseorang-yang-nyaris-seperti-teman-untuk-Karin'.

Untuk banyak alasan—begitu banyak alasan, Suigetsu selalu bangga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang cukup dekat dengan Karin. Meskipun mereka lebih sering melempar cibiran dan hinaan, tapi bagi Suigetsu posisinya sendiri _istimewa_.

Itu menyenangkan, menjadi 'seseorang-yang-nyaris-seperti-teman-Karin' bagi Karin. Dan hanya dia. _Hanya dia._

Dan memikirkan bahwa mungkin saja semua itu akan berubah, Suigetsu disergap ketakutan tak berkesudahan.

Ia takut ia bukan lagi 'seseorang-yang-nyaris-seperti-teman- Karin'

Ia takut ia bukan lagi satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengobrol 'normal' dengan Karin

Ia takut, _sangat takut,_ bila Karin menemukan seorang teman sungguhan dan ia akan seterusnya menjadi 'seseorang-yang-nyaris-seperti-teman-Karin'

Suigetsu menyumpah pelan. Ia egois, ia akui itu. Tapi Karin yang membuatnya jadi egois. Dan menurut Suigetsu, itu merupakan keegoisan yang 'baik', meski sangat tidak menyenangkan.

Selama satu tahun masa yang ia habiskan di kelas tiganya, Suigetsu tak pernah sekali pun tidak memikirkan bagaimana caranya untuk memberitahu Karin mengenai perasaanya.

Hanya saja ketika memiliki cukup keberanian untuk bicara, ia tidak pernah menemukan kesempatan yang pas.

Dan ketika kesempatan itu datang, _well_ , keberaniannya sudah berlalu. Dan sekali lagi sisi pengecutnya kembali.

Suigetsu meruntuk untuk itu.

Padahal ia telah berlatih setiap hari di depan cermin seperti orang tolol. Bicara sendiri seperti orang dungu hingga bahkan kakaknya selalu menggedor pintu kamar mandi dan melemparkan tatapan prihatin padanya.

Tidak, ia tidak terkena gangguan mental. _Well,_ mungkin tidak secara harfiah. Tapi pada kenyataanya, gangguan mental yang ia derita hanya bersumber dari satu kata,

Karin

Dan Suigetsu masih mencintainya, _hingga detik ini._

.

Hari ini sudah mulai memasuki akhir musim gugur—musim dingin akan tiba tidak lama lagi, yang artinya udara saat ini sudah menjadi cukup dingin untuk berkeliaran tanpa mantel serta syal hangat. Dan sejujurnya, Karin tidak terlalu bersahabat dengan udara dingin pengujung musim gugur. Udara dingin membuat ruam-ruam kemerahan jelek memenuhi kulitnya, dan Karin benci itu.

Dan lebih benci lagi jika harus menghabiskan harinya di sebuah bangku kedai kopi luar ruangan.

Tapi kali ini, itu semua menjadi sebuah pengecualian.

"Aku harap kau tidak keberatan aku menyeretmu kemari, Karin-chan."

Karin menatap secangkir kopi _espresso_ yang disodorkan padanya lalu mendongak sedikit untuk melihat pemuda yang menyodorkan kopi itu padanya.

Itu Mangetsu, kakak Suigetsu, dalam balutan jaket coklat tua dan syal abu-abu serta _boot_ hitam. _Well,_ menurut Karin dia terlihat tampan—sangat tampan malah. Tapi bukan itu yang menganggu Karin.

Mangetsu sangat tampan adalah fakta, itu tak perlu dilakukan penyelidikan lagi.

Tapi saat ini pemuda yang lima tahun lebih tua darinya itu ingin berbicara dengannya, berbicara empat mata. _Empat mata_. Nah ini, perlu dilakukan penyelidikan kembali.

Karin—pada dasarnya, tidaklah terlalu dekat dengat Mangetsu. Sejak peristiwa 'kegemparan di halaman belakang' sepuluh tahun yang lalu, Kakak Suigetsu, Mangetsu, hanya sekedar kenalan bagi Karin. Kendati bertetangga, mereka tidak pernah benar-benar terlibat dalam sebuah obrolan personal.

Jadi, saat tiba-tiba Mangetsu muncul di tokonya, tersenyum layaknya hari esok sudah tidak akan ada lagi, dan mengajaknya keluar untuk minum kopi, Karin tak bisa menolaknya.

"Tak apa-apa. Hari ini juga tidak terlalu ramai." Sahut Karin pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil, lalu setelah meniup beberapa kali cangkirnya, ia mulai menyesap kopinya.

"Nah, aku harap kau suka espresso seperti yang selalu dikatakan adikku yang bodoh itu."

Karin hampir tersedak kopinya sendiri saat mendengarnya.

"Maaf?"

"Hahaha, maafkan aku telah membuatmu terkejut seperti itu." Mangetsu kemudian mengulurkan saputangan pada Karin. Mangetsu memang tampan, tapi saat ini Karin tak bisa tidak berkata ia tidak ingin meninju wajah pemuda itu. Sensasi mejengkelkan ini sangat tidak asing untuknya, dan itu diam-diam mencubit hatinya dengan tidak menyenangkan.

"Apa yang mau Kakak bicarakan?"

Mangetsu berdehem sekali sebelum mulai melirik kesamping dengan sedikit gelisah.

"Yaah, aku tahu ini cukup aneh untukmu. Maksudku, kita tidak pernah berbicara secara personal, dan hubungan kita tidak pernah lebih dari _tetangga yang baik_. Tapi, aku rasa sekarang kita perlu bicara."

"Tentang Suigetsu?" Karin tidak bermaksud berbisik, tapi ternyata suaranya sendiri mengkhianatinya. Bahkan hanya dengan menyebutkan nama pemuda itu, sesuatu dalam dadanya terasa mengembang dengan menyebalkan—menyesakan.

"Ya… Ya. Ini tentang adikku yang bodoh." Karin memandang lekat violet terang milik Mangetsu yang nampak agak canggung. Itu adalah netra yang sama dengan milik Suigetsu, dan tiba-tiba Karin disergap kerinduan yang tak berkesudahan.

"Lalu?"

Mangetsu kembali berdehem pelan sebelum menarik nafas dan memandang lembut Karin. Tepat di kedua manik ruby miliknya.

"Aku tahu aku tak berhak mencampuri urusan kalian. Kalian berdua sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengambil keputusan sendiri—aku juga tidak akan pernah mempertanyakan keputusan itu. Tapi, adakah sesuatu yang terjadi antara Suigetsu dan dirimu, Karin-chan? Karena sungguh, kalian bertingkah aneh selama setahun belakangan ini dan terkutuklah aku karena aku baru ingin mempermasalahkannya sekarang."

Karin yakin ia mengerjap beberapa kali setelah Mangetsu selesai mengatakan itu padanya. Alis peraknya mengerut cemas, dan Karin sadar, pemuda itu peduli. Ia peduli pada Karin, dan juga pada Suigetsu adikknya. Kepedulian yang mungkin dulu telah dengan angkuh Karin tepis sehingga membuatnya menderita selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

"Itu… cerita yang panjang." Karin mennghela nafas berat di akhir kalimatnya.

"Yah, awalnya aku kira kalian hanya bertengkar seperti biasa. Kau tahu, aku sudah terlalu sering melihat kalian membuat jengkel satu sama lain. Tapi sejak si bodoh itu mulai bertingkah aneh dengan mengurung diri di kamar mandi dan mengendap-endap ke halaman belakang saat tengah malam, aku mulai benar-benar khawatir."

Mangetsu berujar pelan sebelum menyesap kopinya. Dan mau tak mau, Karin melongo mendengar ucapan pemuda itu.

"Dia, apa?"

"Mengurung diri di kamar mandi dan mengendap-mengendap ke halaman belakang saat tengah malam. Baik aku dan ibukku pernah memergokinya dan saat aku tanya dia hanya bilang ingin mencari udara segar. Kau tahu, kami ini anak laki-laki. Jadi aku tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Tapi ibu kami perempuan dan dia terus mencemaskan keadaan putra bungsunya."

Butuh beberapa menit bagi Karin untuk bisa memahami informasi itu. Apa maksudnya itu? Apa Mangetsu ingin mengatakan pada Karin bahwa setelah pertengkaran mereka Suigetsu menjadi kehilangan akal sehatnya?

"Apakah separah itu?" Karin bertanya tanpa memandang Mangetsu. Ruby miliknya masih senantiasa menatap nanar cangkir espresso panas miliknya.

"Yaah, kalau kau bertanya apakah adikku menjadi sedikit gila, tidak. Itu tidaklah terlalu parah sehingga kami harus mengirimnya pada seorang ahli kejiwaan." Mangetsu hanya menggedik santai sambil menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Dan entah apa itu, sesuatu dalam ucapan Mangetsu membuat Karin merasa lega. Tapi hanya _sedikit._

"Kami bisa dikatakan bertengkar. Dan kali ini, benar-benar bertengkar."

Kemudian, Karin menceritakan semuanya pada Mangetsu. Mengenai pertengkaran konyol mereka dan ucapan kejam Karin yang mungkin telah menyakiti Suigetsu. Tapi ia melewatkan bagian dirinya yang tanpa ia sadari telah jatuh cinta pada pemuda bermata violet itu. Karin tentunya tidak bisa berkata ' _Dan tahukah kau kak, aku jatuh cinta setengah mati pada adikmu dan aku baru menyadarinya saat kami bertengkar dan terancam takkan pernah rujuk kembali._ '

 _Well_ , itu menggelikan kalau tidak mau dikatakan mengerikan.

"Dan aku tak pernah punya kesempatan utuk meminta maaf."

Dengan itu Karin mengakhiri ceritanya. Mangetsu masih tak bergeming di tempatnya beberapa detik setelah cerita Karin selesai. Kemudian sambil mengehela nafas pelan, pemuda itu menepuk kedua pahanya pelan sambil bergeser canggung di tempat duduknya.

"Yaah, aku tak pernah membayangkan kalian bisa benar-benar bertengkar."

Hening sejenak setelah Mangetsu mengatakan itu. Karin bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apakah menurut pemuda itu semua ini adalah salahnya.

"Kau tentunya sudah tahu," Mangetsu kemudian memecah keheningan canggung tersebut beberapa menit kemudian, "bahwa si bodoh itu memang bodoh. Dan jujur saja, aku terkejut kalian bertengkar hingga saling mendiamkan selama satu tahun."

"Aku tidak—"

"Ya! Sekali pun kau ingin meminta maaf. Apakah kau pernah bertanya pada dirimu sendiri seberapa _besar_ usahamu untuk meminta maaf?" Potong Mangetsu cepat saat Karin hendak menyelanya.

Sial, jadi menurut Mangetsu ini salahnya?

"Dan tidak. Aku tidak akan berkata ini salahmu. Aku juga tak bisa memungkiri bahwa adikku telah bertindak pengecut dengan menghindarimu. Sungguh, aku tak pernah mengajarinya seperti itu."

"Tentu saja." Sergah Karin cepat. Mangetsu terdiam sesaat sebelum kemudian menghela nafas pelan dan melanjutkan apa yang hendak dia katakan.

"Nah, seperti kataku di awal tadi, aku tidak pernah ingin mencampuri urusan kalian apalagi memperdebatkan keputusan kalian. Hanya saja itu berlaku kalau keputusan itu benar. Dan menurutku keputusan kalian kali ini salah. Apa kalian berpikir kalian bisa saling mendiamkan selamanya? Kalian sudah saling mengenal lebih dari separuh usia kalian dan kalian tetangga. _Tetangga._ " Mangetsu memberikan penekanan di kata tetangga dan entah mengapa Karin ingin menyemburkan tawa pahit mendengarnya.

 _Tetangga_

Dulu, itu adalah alasan yang selalu Suigetsu katakan padanya agar Karin membiarkan pemuda itu pulang bersamanya. Dan sekarang kakak pemuda itu mengingatkan fakta menyedihkan itu lagi. Mangetsu benar. Suigetsu tidak akan bisa menghindari Karin selamanya—sekalipun saat ini sepertinya pemuda itu tengah melarikan diri ke Kansai dengan dalih belajar design.

Hening kemudian melesak masuk di antara mereka. Baik Karin maupun Mangetsu tidak ada yang berkomentar. Hingga akhirnya Mangetsu selesai menyesap habis cangkir kopinya.

"Bicaralah padanya."

Karin mendongak sedikit untuk melihat wajah pemuda yang lebih tua lima tahun darinya itu. Dan di saat yang sama, Karin hampir berpikir ia saat ini tengah duduk minum kopi bersama Suigetsu dan bukannya Mangetsu. _Suigetsu._ Tapi tidak seperti Suigetsu yang memiliki rambut panjang sepundak dan biasanya dikuncir di belakang tengkuk, rambut Mangetsu dipotong pendek dengan sedikit poni. Hal itu membuat Karin tersadar kalau pemuda di hadapannya ini bukanlah Suigetsu dan hati Karin sakit menyadari kenyataan tersebut.

"Berbicaralah kepadanya." Ulang Mangetsu, kali ini sedikit lebih tegas.

"Tapi aku tidak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan untuk berbicara dengannya lagi—setidaknya, hingga ia lulus tiga tahun lagi." Sahut Karin masam. Sulit di percaya ia bisa sangat tenang selama pembicaraan ini sementara dari tadi hatinya sudah menjerit-jerit.

"Omong kosong. Aku memintanya pulang hari ini. Kau sudah tentu tahu hari ini ulang tahun ibu kami yang ke-46 tahun. Kalau sampai dia mengabaikan panggilanku untuk pulang aku akan membunuhnya."

Karin memandang Mangetsu lekat-lekat. Ia tidak tahu tepatnya untuk apa ia melakukan itu. Barangkali untuk menemukan keberanian untuk berbicara dengan Suigetsu lagi—atau yang lebih mungkin, harapan. Harapan bahwa Suigetsu akan benar-benar pulang malam ini. Dan Karin takkan peduli apakah pemuda itu jatuh cinta setengah mati juga padanya seperti yang ia rasakan terhadapnya. Karin hanya ingin meminta maaf. Dan hanya itu, maka seluruh beban Karin akan terangkat.

Sekalipun akan sangat menyakitkan jika ternyata cintanya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan. Sekalipun nantinya Karin akan mengetahui fakta mengerikan tentang perasaan pemuda itu.

Karin hanya ingin meminta maaf.

Dan hanya _maaf._

Karena telah menyakiti perasaan Suigetsu dan membuatnya—mungkin, menderita selama satu tahun belakangan ini.

"Akan kucoba."

.

Suigetsu menggerutu pelan sambil membenarkan letak tas ransel di bahunya.

Pagi ini kakaknya, Mangetsu menelponya dan memintanya pulang malam ini karena ini adalah hari ulang tahun ibunya—dan durhakalah ia bila ia melewatkannya. Ia tidak pernah sekali pun melewatkan hari ulang tahun ibunnya. _Tidak pernah._

Dan kakaknya sudah pasti akan menghajarnya jika ia berani menolak untuk pulang hari ini.

Kegiatan perkuliahannya baru berjalan beberapa bulan dan hari ini sabtu. Yang artinya besoknya adalah minggu dan itu adalah hari liburnya. Jadi dengan sedikit terburu-buru ia berkemas pagi tadi dan memesan tiket kereta untuk pulang.

Suigetsu yakin dia sangat ingin pulang. Ia merindukan keluarganya, sudah hampir tiga bulan dia tidak pulang.

Dan terlebih lagi, ia merindukan Karin.

 _Karin_

Dan tiba-tiba Suigetsu menjadi gugup, serta takut.

Gabungan perasaan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan menyergapnya ketika membayangkan dirinya kembali pulang ke rumah dan bertemu Karin kembali.

Suigetsu tidak tahu ekspresi macam apa yang akan Karin tunjukkan ketika melihatnya.

 _Satu tahun_

Satu tahun bukanlah waktu yang singkat dan selama itu pula Suigetsu telah mengabaikan Karin. Menghindarinya seperti seorang idiot sejati.

Dan semua itu membuktikan bahwa dia benarlah seorang pengecut.

 _Kau bahkan bukan temanku_ hanyalah alasan konyol yang ia sendiri karang untuk menjauhi gadis itu. Semata-mata hanya untuk memberinya alasan agar ia tidak mendekati Karin lagi.

 _Aku takut dia menolakku_

Itu, adalah alasan sebenarnya mengapa Suigetsu melarikan diri seperti seorang pengecut selama ini. Suigetsu—dengan sungguh sangat menyesal, takut ditolak. _Ditolak._ Ia takut ditolak sebagai seorang teman. Ia takut perasaannya pada gadis itu akan ditolak. Dan ia terlalu takut untuk mengetahui kenyataannya. Ia terlalu takut untuk mencari jawaban dari ketakutannya, karena jika benar Karin menolaknya—oh Tuhan, itu akan menghancurkannya hingga tak ada satupun darinya yang tersisa lagi.

Kedengaran klise memang, tapi begitulah keadaannya.

Biarlah orang-orang menyebut dia berlebihan. Orang-orang mungkin tidak akan hancur jika ditolak menjadi teman Karin. Tapi orang-orang itu bukan _dia._ Dan siapapun orang-orang itu, mereka tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana _perasaannya_.

Suigetsu sendiri heran, sejak kapan perasannya ini menjadi begitu dalam—hingga terlampau menyesakan. Tapi satu yang ia tahu, perasaannya ini nyata. Dan tanpa ia sadari, ia telah mencintai Karin dengan seluruh jiwanya.

Dan jika Karin menolaknya, ia akan mendapati dirinya menjadi hampa untuk waktu yang tak bisa ditentukan—dan bahkan mungkin seumur hidupnya.

Suigetsu bergidik ngeri membayangkan hal tersebut.

Drtt…

Drtt…

Suigetsu tersadar dari lamunannya saat merasakan ponselnya bergetar di kantong celananya. Dengan sedikit terburu ia merogoh celananya dan mengeluarkan ponselnya.

Kak Mangetsu

"Halo?"

"Ah, _otoutou._ Beritahu aku kau sudah berada di kereta sekarang ini." Suigetsu memutar matanya bosan. Dia rasa kakaknya tidak akan pernah berhenti menelponnya jika dia belum masuk ke dalam gerbong kereta. Ini sudah telponnya yang kedua puluh hari ini. _Hari ini._

"Ck! Keretaku baru akan tiba tiga puluh menit lagi. Dan bisakah kau tidak menelponku setiap tiga puluh menit, Kak?"

"Apa?! Belum berangkat?! Kau memesan kereta untuk jam berapa? Kau tahu butuh 3 jam perjalan pulang kemari! Seharusnya kau berangkat dengan kereta siang, bukan kereta sore!" Suigetsu menjauhkan sedikit ponselnya. Terkadang, kakaknya Mangetsu bisa berlaku lebih menjengkelkan dari ibu mereka.

"Ini baru jam setengah empat. Aku akan tiba disana tepat jam tujuh dan jam setengah delapan aku akan tiba di rumah. Tepat sebelum pesta dimulai." Gerutu Suigetsu tidak sabaran.

"Harusnya kau merencanakan kedatangan yang lebih awal! Kau bermaksud agar aku mendekor dan menyiapkan pesta ulang tahun ibu sendirian?!" Astaga, sekarang kakaknya mulai bersikap dramatis.

"Aku tak bisa berbuat banyak. Ini satu-satu tiket kereta yang tersisa hari ini. Kecuali kau mau aku tidak pulang hari ini."

Suigetsu mendengus di akhir kalimatnya. Dan… hening. Respon biasanya yang akan Mangetsu berikan padanya adalah omelan dan acaman jika berani melewatkan pesta ulang tahun ibu mereka. Tapi kali ini kakaknya itu terdiam dan mau tidak mau membuat Suigetsu mengeryit heran.

"Baiklah, aku tidak akan mendebatmu lagi. Tapi kau harus pulang hari ini. _Hari ini._ Jika tidak, kau mungkin akan melewatkan sesuatu yang nantinya akan kau sesali seumur hidupmu. Aku tidak peduli apakah kau akan tiba tepat waktu atau terlambat. Aku juga tidak peduli apakah aku harus melakukan persiapan sendirian. Tapi kau benar-benar harus pulang, mengerti?"

Itu, adalah hal yang paling tidak biasa yang bisa Suigetsu pikirkan dikatakan oleh kakaknya. Selama ini, Mangetsu lebih sering bersikap diktaktor terhadapnya. Suigetsu meringis setiap mengingatnya. Memikirkan Mangetsu mempersiapkan pesta ulang tahun ibu mereka sendirian tanpa mempermasalahkan ketidak hadiran dirinya membuatnya sedikit khawatir.

Apakah setahun belakangan ini dia benar-benar telah bertingkah aneh sehingga membuat kakaknya menjadi benar-benar khawatir terhadapnya?

"Ya, aku mengerti,"

Lagi pula, jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, Suigetsu memang ingin pulang.

Pulang, dan melihat ibu dan kakaknya yang telah sangat menghawatirkannya.

Pulang, dan menemui Karin yang telah setahun diabaikannya.

Pulang…

"Aku pasti pulang."

.

Ada banyak sekali hal—terlalu banyak, yang Karin benci dalam hidup ini.

Potongan rambut yang salah, buku-buku novelnya yang terlipat tak wajar, ruam-ruam di kulitnya dan masih banyak lagi. Karin bahkan mungkin bisa membuat buku berisi daftar hal-hal yang tidak dia sukai di muka Bumi ini.

Tapi diantara semua hal tersebut, satu-satunya hal yang paling ingin Karin hindari adalah bertemu dengan Tayuya kembali.

Dan itulah yang sedang terjadi saat ini.

Karin meruntuk dalam hati.

Setengah jam yang lalu ia naik kereta dari perfektur Chiba untuk pulang kerumahnya—beberapa puluh menit setelah ia berpisah dengan Mangetsu yang berkata sesuatu tentang kue dan bunga.

Karin benar-benar mempertimbangkan rencana untuk pergi ke acara ulang tahun ibu Suigetsu—demi Tuhan, ia dan keluarganya selalu menjadi tamu _tetap_ di acara tersebut.

Hozuki Hinako adalah wanita yang sangat ramah dan lembut. Karin menyukainya. Dan sungguhlah jahat jika ia berani mangkir dari acara ulang tahun wanita itu hanya karena masalah konyol dengan putra bungsunya.

Dan disinilah dia, di toko pernak pernik dekat stasiun. Membeli hadiah untuk Hozuki Hinako dan bertemu Tayuya.

Astaga, hidup sepertinya tak pernah bermain mudah terhadapnya.

Tayuya ada di sana, dua rak di depannya, sedang memperhatikan deretan cincin-cincin perak yang berkilauan di bawah sorot lampu dan _tak_ melihatnya.

 _Well_ , situasi ini tentu saja tidak terlalu buruk. Karin bisa menghindari Tayuya dalam toko itu, jika ia bergerak gesit, Tayuya takkan pernah sadar ia ada di sana. Bertatap muka kembali dengan Tayuya adalah hal terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan.

Jadi disinilah dia, berputar-putar seperti ninja di dalam toko. Semoga para petugas yang melihatnya dari kamera pengawas tidak berpikir dia orang yang mencurigakan yang mungkin mencuri di dalam toko tersebut.

Gadis berambut merah fuschia tersebut kemudian menunjuk di atas rak cincin dan memanggil seseorang—Karin tak terlalu bisa mendengarnya dari pojok ruangan tempatnya bersembunyi.

Dan ketika siapa yang dipanggil Tayuya mulai memasuki jarak pandang Karin, mimpi buruk Karin dimulai kembali.

Karin hanya melihatnya dari belakang, tapi rambut pirang platina keperakan itu Karin hapal sekali. Itu Suigetsu. _Suigetsu._ Suigetsu- _nya._

Dada Karin serasa akan meledak.

Tayuya nampak memamerkan cincin perak dijarinya dengan gembira kepada pemuda itu. Kemudian Tayuya juga memakaikan cincin—yang Karin yakini sebagai pasangan dari cincin yang dipakai gadis fuschia itu, di jari-jari panjang pemuda itu.

Cincin pasangan

Oh, astaga. Apakah ini artinya tak lama lagi Karin akan mendapat undangan pernikahan mereka?

Saat merasakan matanya semakin memanas, Karin tahu ia harus buru-buru keluar dari toko pernak pernik itu atau dia akan berakhir dengan menangis seperti orang dungu. Dan tentu saja, dia harus keluar tanpa terlihat—dan sejujurnya itu hal yang mudah.

"Oh! Karin!"

Atau tidak.

Terkutuklah dewi keberuntungan karena memalingkan wajahnya dari Karin setiap saat.

Itu Ino, dalam balutan mantel ungu pucat yang terlalu minim—Karin tak pernah benar-benar mengerti kenapa gadis itu masih sanggup memakai pakaian seminim itu saat udara sudah sedingin ini. Gadis itu nampak ceria seperti biasanya dan dibelakangnya, siapa yang dikenal sebagai Si Jenius Nara mengekor. Gadis itu masih sama seperti sebulan yang lalu saat Karin terakhir kali melihatnya. Dan seperti biasa, Ino tidak pernah tidak menarik perhatian seseorang dengan teriakannya.

Karin meringis pelan. Saat ini semua pengunjung toko—yang tidak terlalu banyak, sudah menatap ke arah mereka, ke arahnya. Dan hanya keajaiban yang membuat Tayuya serta Suigetsu tidak melihatnya.

"Hai Ino. Apa kabar?"

"Omong kosong. Kita baru pergi berlibur sebulan yang lalu. Dan sebelum kiamat tiba, aku akan selalu baik-baik saja. Sedang apa kau disini?"

" _Well,_ mencari hadiah? Kau?"

Ino bersedekap galak sambil menghentak-hentakan kakinya di lantai marmer toko tersebut sebelum menjawab dengan gerutuan.

"Tuan Jenius yang satu ini berhutang kencan padaku."

Well, itu hal baru untuk Karin. Sejak kapan kedua mahluk yang bagaikan air dan minyak ini berkencan? Karin rasa dunia sudah mulai akan kiamat—kecuali ia mengabaikan fakta bahwa dunianya sudah kiamat terlebih dahulu.

"Sudah kubilang aku akan menggantinya."

"Itu karena aku memaksamu. Tidak bisakah kau lebih bersikap romantis?"

"Tidak."

Karin mengernyit mendengar pertengkaran pasangan itu. Yaah, dia hanya berharap tidak akan ada drama yang terjadi disini, karena jujur saja, itu akan sangat melelahkan, bahkan hanya untuk ditonton. Ino dan drama nyatanya memiliki hubungan darah yang sangat kental.

"Kau lihat? Kau lihat? Aku tidak percaya aku mengencani mahluk ini." Ino kemudian berpaling padanya meminta persetujuan. Karin tak tahu harus berbuat apa, jadi dia hanya menatap Shikamaru yang hanya bisa mengedikan bahunya pelan tak acuh.

"Uzumaki Karin."

Dua kata itu sukses membuat Karin berhenti bernafas.

Bukan Ino maupun Shikamaru yang mengatakannya, tetapi gadis berambut merah fuschia yang kini berdiri tepat di belakangnya.

Karin mempersiapkan diri untuk menoleh—butuh beberapa detik untuknya agar benar-benar siap. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya tidak akan menyenangkan setelah ini.

Kemudian dia berbalik.

Dan seperti yang telah diperkirakannya, itu Tayuya…

Dan _bukan_ Suigetsu.

Karin tidak yakin apakah dia hanya membuka sedikit bibirnya terkejut atau benar-benar menampakan tampang dungu terbaiknya.

Itu surai platinum yang sama seperti miliki Suigetsu, Karin hapal betul warna rambut pemuda itu.

Tapi itu bukan Suigetsu.

Dan sesuatu dalam diri Karin ada yang mencelos bahagia—lega.

"Mamura Tayuya-san."

Akhirnya setelah dua menit, Karin membalas sapaan gadis tersebut sambil sedikit mengangguk.

"Senang melihatmu lagi. Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tayuya bertanya dengan nada datar khasnya.

"Membeli hadiah ulang tahun untuk Hozuki-san." Dan Karin pun membalasnya dengan sama datarnya.

Sekilas, ada kilasan terkejut dan ketidak percayaan yang melintasi wajah Tayuya, namun hanya sebentar. Kemudian dia berdehem sejenak dan menarik pemuda berambut perak di sampingnya agak mendekat.

"Ijinkan aku memperkenalkan kalian. Ini Sakon, Utsugai Sakon. Tunanganku. Sachii, ini mantan teman sekelasku waktu sekolah Uzumaki Karin, Yamanaka Ino dan Nara Shikamaru. Uzumaki-san adalah gadis yang kukatakan bertetangga dengan sepupumu."

Karin mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar penjelasan tersebut. Kemudian ia memandang Tayuya dan pemuda yang dipanggil Sakon itu secara bergantian.

"Oh? Jadi kau bertetangga dengan bibi Hinako? Aku harap dua bersaudara itu tidak menganggumu." Ujar pemuda bernama Sakon itu sambil menyunggingkan sebuah cengiran bersahabat.

"Tidak. Tentu tidak. Mereka sangat baik padaku." Balas Karin agak canggung. Ia tak pernah biasa berinteraksi dengan orang asing.

Tayuya nampak memandanginya dengan serius sambil berpikir sejenak, untuk kemudian berdehem pelan sebelum berkata;

"Kami tidak pernah berkencan."

Keempat kepala lain selalin milik gadis fuschia itu menoleh bingung ke arahnya.

"Maaf?"

Dan dalam menit-menit penuh keheningan kikuk itu, Karin adalah orang pertama yang berhasil menemukan suaranya.

"Aku dan Suigetsu. Kami tidak pernah berkencan."

Karin tidak yakin apakah syaraf otak dan telinganya tidak mengalami konslet parah saat ini. Apa tadi yang gadis itu katakan? Yaah, Karin rasa dia benar-benar sudah gila untuk mempercayai itu.

Merasa Karin hanya menatapnya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, Tayuya kembali menambahkan.

"Aku sempat menyatakan perasaanku padanya saat kelas satu tapi dia menolakku. Setahun kemudian aku mengencani sepupunya dan kami menjadi akrab karena selalu bertemu setiap acara keluarga."

Karin masih belum tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, sementara tiga orang yang hadir di sana nampak jadi sedikit salah tingkah—kecuali Si Jenius Nara yang dari tadi terus-terusan menguap bosan.

Kemudian dengan aggak kesal, Tayuya kembali menambahkan.

"Dia menolakku karena _kau._ "

 _Well,_ Karin masih belum tahu harus bereaksi apa, tapi sesuatu dalam diri Karin serasa dilambungkan tinggi-tinggi saat ini. Sesuatu yang menggupal selama setahun ini dalam dadanya—yang mana selalu membuatnya sesak, serasa mencair perlaha. Membanjiri tubuhnya dengan kehangatan yang membuat Karin rasanya ingin menangis. Ini bukan tangisan kesedihan atau kemurungan, tapi tangisan emosional penuh kebahagiaan dan damba.

"Aku rasa kau berhak tahu itu." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Tayuya berbalik dan bersiap pergi meninggalkan toko tersebut. Dan Karin tahu, apa yang telah disampaikan Tayuya padanya membutuhkan sebuah respon terbaik yang bisa ia berikan.

"Terima Kasih."

Dan setelah mengucapkan itu—serta selamat tinggal pada Ino dan Shikamaru, ia segera berlari melesat keluar toko. Ia bahkan melupakan rencananya membelikan Bibi Hinako hadiah. Satu-satunya hal yang ingin dia lakukan saat ini adalah bertemu dengan Suigetsu. Melihat pemuda itu. _Menyentuhnya._ Dan kalau Mangetsu tidak berbohong kepadanya, Suigetsu sudah akan di rumah, malam ini. Dan saat ini hari sudah menggelap. Karin tidak tahu pukul berapa sekarang, tapi ini sudah malam. Dan semoga Tuhan membantunya, Suigetsu akan pulang. Suigetsu- _nya._ Pemuda itu sudah akan ada di rumah. Karin tidak bisa memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

 _Aku akan bertemu dengannya_

 _Aku akan melihatnya lagi_

Hanya itu yang bisa ia pikirkan. Dan semakin jauh ia berlari, perasaan bahagia itu semakin mengembang di dadanya seakan-akan bisa membuatnya hancur berkeping-keping saat itu juga.

Karin tidak peduli tentang apa pendapat pemuda itu. Selama ini Karin telah menahan diri karena berpikir Suigetsu tak dapat menjadi _miliknya_. Dan kini setelah tahu bahwa pemuda itu tak dimiliki siapapun, dia akan mengatakan segalanya. Dia akan mengesampingkan semua harga dirinya dan meminta maaf atas apa yang telah dia ucapkan dulu padanya. Dia akan meminta maaf dan berkata…

"Aku mencintaimu."

Lagi,

"Aku mencintaimu."

Dan lagi,

"Aku mencintaimu."

Ia akan mengatakan itu pada Suigetsu, _selamanya_.

 _Well_ , Karin selalu jadi gadis yang rasional. Akal sehatnya selalu ia dahulukan untuk urusan apapun. Tapi sekarang, ia ingin membuang jauh-jauh seluruh akal sehat tersebut. Karin jatuh cinta. _Jatuh cinta._ Dan akal sehat tidak berarti apa-apa lagi saat ini.

Satu tahun, dan akhirnya penantian Karin berakhir.

.

Udara dingin serasa membakar paru-parunya. Karin tidak tahu sudah berapa lama ia belari seperti ini, mungkin dua puluh atau tiga puluh menit. Sialan. Ia lelah sekali. Seharusnya ia naik bus saja tadi. Salahkan akal sehat yang tiba-tiba bersembunyi di balik kabut kesadarannya. Setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakan Tayuya, tanpa pikir panjang Karin langsung berlari pulang. _Berlari_. Seharusnya perjalanan dari rumah ke stasiun kereta hanya sepuluh menit—menggunakan bus. Dan Karin dengan tololnya malah berlari seperti orang kesetanan.

Tapi, terserah. Bukan itu yang terpenting untuknya sekarang. Ia hanya perlu berbelok di gang depan dan dia akan sampai di komplek rumahnya. Sedikit lagi dan rumah bercat krem miliknya—serta rumah bercat abu miliki Suigetsu, akan terlihat.

Nah, itu dia!

Karin tidak tahu apakah dia benar-benar menerobos pagar rumah Suigetsu secara harfiah, tapi ketika dia tersadar ia telah tertunduk sambil terengah-engah di depan pintu rumah Suigetsu. Gagasan bertemu pemuda itu memang kedengaran sangat menyenangkan, tapi Karin rasa paru-parunya butuh sedikit ketenangan.

Ruby miliknya menatap lekat pintu bercat putih tersebut. Ada sedikit ulir dipinggir pintu—yang mana sejak kecil selalu Karin anggap cantik, dan sebuah plat oval bernomor 37 tergantung di tengah-tengah pintu. Karin merindukan pintu rumah ini—pintu yang mana dulu sering ia masuki untuk menyeret Suigetsu keluar setelah pemuda itu menjahilinya waktu mereka masih kecil. Saat tangan Karin—dengan gemetar, menyentuh gagang pintu rumah, saat itulah hal itu terjadi.

"Karin?"

Dan Karin tak bisa membalikan tubuhnya dengan lebih cepat lagi dari saat ini. Di sana, berdiri seorang pemuda dalam balutan mantel hitam kaku yang tengah menjijing sebuah ransel sedang di bahu kanannya. Menatapnya dengan sedikit tidak percaya dari balik pagar rendah rumahnya.

Itu Suigetsu.

Benar-benar _Suigetsu._

Suigetsu- _nya._

Dan semua tiba-tiba terasa… _benar_.

Rambut pirang platina pemuda itu sudah sedikit agak lebih panjang sekarang. Tapi mata violet cemerlang itu masih sama, bibir yang sudutnya selalu tersenyum malas itu masih sama. Semua terlihat sama. Semua terlihat _benar._ Dan seketika, Karin merasa penderitaannnya selama satu tahun belakangan ini tak pernah terjadi.

"Apa yang—"

Suigetsu tak pernah menyelasaikan kalimatnya karena pada saat itu juga, Karin menghamburkan dirinya dan mendekap Suigetsu erat-erat. Beberapa detik itu terasa sangat _magis_ untuk mereka berdua. Ransel Suigetsu sudah terjatuh sejak Karin memeluknya. Dan setelahnya, hanya keheningan yang menyelimuti. Tapi berbeda dengan keheningan-keheningan sebelumnya. Keheningan ini terasa sangat nyaman, _membuai._ Dan mereka berdua percaya, dalam keheningan tersebut semuanya terasa benar-benar _tepat._

Karin merasa sempurna.

Suigetsu merasa utuh.

Mereka merasa bahwa pelukan itu memang sudah seharusnya dilakukan.

Dan saat itulah, sebuah kenyataan menampar Karin. Ini bukan tentang apakah hidupnya terlampau monotone atau tidak. Karena sejak awal, hidupnya tidaklah merupakan sebuah prisma monochrome berwarna putih yang membosankan. Putih bukan warna. Putih lebih mirip kumpulan warna-warna yang menyatu dengan sangat teratur—cahaya putih. Dan Suigetsu memecah warna putih itu. Suigetsu membuat hidup Karin yang teratur memiliki warna. Suigetsu yang telah memberikan warna putih itu sendiri dan memecahnya untuk Karin. Suigetsu, adalah cahayanya. Itu semua menjelaskan kenapa setahun belakangan ini dunianya berwana hitam pekat penuh penderitaan.

Selama ini hidupnya membosankan karena Karin tak berusaha merubahnya. Ia tidak pernah berusaha terlalu keras. Tapi ia bahagia, karena Suigetsu ada di sampingnya. Suigetsu ada bersamanya. Dan Suigetsu ada untuknya. Dan setelah Suigetsu pergi, hidupnya berantakan.

Dan Karin takkan pernah ingin hal itu terjadi lagi.

"Kau tahu,"

Setelah sekian menit berlalu, akhirnya suara Karin memecahkan keheningan tersebut.

"Hmm?"

"Kurasa, aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu."

Dan begitu saja, Suigetsu hancur. _Hancur._ Dalam cara yang paling indah yang pernah dia pikirkan.

"Aku minta maaf."

"Aku juga."

Dan tak ada lagi momen yang lebih bahagia bagi mereka selain saat ini.

.

 _7 Tahun Kemudian…_

"Mama! Mama! Mama!"

Seorang gadis kecil berusia kira-kira tiga tahun berambut platinum sebahu berlari riang ke arah ibunya yang tengah mencuci sayur untuk memasak makan malam mereka.

"Mira, sudah mama bilang jangan berlarian seperti itu. Bagaimana kalau kau terjatuh?" Gerutu wanita itu pelan sambil mengelap tangannya yang basah pada apron bergambar beruang yang ia kenakan.

"Coba lihat!" Sahut gadis kecil itu riang sambil melompat-lompat dan menyodorkan beberapa tangkai bunga aster berwarna pink pucat.

"Nah, darimana kau mendapatkan bunga-bunga cantik ini?" Si ibu kemudian berjongkok mensejajarkan tingginya dengan putrinya, lalu mencubit gemas pipi kemerahan anaknya.

"Kak Ruu yang memetikannya di taman untukku. Baguskan?"

"Ho? Jadi Paman dan Bibimu sudah tiba?" Dengan sedikit terkejut, Karin bertanya. Hozuki Rui adalah kemenakannya yang baru berusia lima tahun, putra Mangetsu.

"Uum, hari ini kan ulang tahun nenek! Mira akan buatkan buket bunga yang cantik untuk nenek!"

"Anak pintar, sana ajak Kak Ruu bermain." Mendengar ibunya mengatakan itu, si gadis kecil yang dipanggil Mira itu memamerkan cengiran cerianya kemudian mencium pipi ibunya dengan sayang.

"Mira suka warna pink! Kalau Mama, suka warna apa?" Sambil memutar-mutarkan tubuhnya, Mira bertanya. Membuat rok kuning cerahnya mengembang ketika ia berputar dengan terlalu bersemangat.

"Hmm, apa ya?" Sejenak, wanita bersurai merah sebahu itu nampak berpikir. Warna yang disukai ya? Adakah warna tertentu yang menjadi favoritnya? Kemudian ia mengingat sesuatu lalu tersenyum simpul.

"Mama suka warna perak." Jawaban ibunya membuat Mira berhenti sebentar dari kegiatan berputar-putarnya.

"Eeh? Seperti rambut Mira dan Papa?"

"Yep, seperti rambut Mira dan Papa."

Sang ibu—Karin, tertawa lepas di akhir kalimatnya. Mendengar ucapan ibunya, Mira kemudian meletakan telunjuk mungil miliknya di dagu, memasang pose berpikir sejenak sebelum megangguk mantap.

"Hmm, Mira juga suka warna merah!"

"Oh ya?" Sambil menatap jahil putrinya, Karin kembali bertanya. Dengan sungguh-sungguh gadis kecil itu menganggukan lagi kepalanya dengan semangat.

"Iya! Seperti warna mata dan rambut Mama!"

Kemudian, tanpa aba-aba Mira melemparkan dirinya untuk memeluk ibunya.

"Mira Sayang Mama!"

Karin tergelak pelan, kemudian mengecup pipi kemerahan anaknya dengan sayang.

"Mama juga sayang Mira, sana bermainlah di halaman belakang. Mama mau siapkan makan malam."

"Yeay! Makan malam!"

Dan begitu, Mira melesat pergi ke halaman belakang lewat pintu dapur yang memang langsung menuju ke halaman belakang.

Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahun ibu mertuanya yang ke-53 tahun. Sudah tiga tahun sejak Karin menikah. Hari-harinya pun menjadi semakin ceria setelah kelahiran putrinya, Hozuki Mira. Tujuh tahun berlalu dan Karin bahkan hampir tak bisa membayangkan kebahagian macam apa lagi yang bisa menghampirinya sekarang ini.

"Ada apa ini? Dia ribut sekali." Itu Suigetsu, muncul dari tangga lantai dua dengan kaos hitam polos dan celana kain abu-abu longgar.

"Ck, dia memang berisik. Sama sepertimu." Sambil besedekap, Karin menyahut. Kemudian tersenyum kecil menatap suaminya yang kini tengah berjalan mendekatinya.

"Tapi dia juga putrimu."

"Dia putri kita dan aku mencintainya."

Suigetsu terkekeh pelan mendengarnya, kemudian melingkarkan lengannya memeluk pinggang Karin dari belakang. Setelah itu, ia menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala istrinya.

"Kita mencintainya."

"Ya, kita mencintainya,"

Karin menyetujui tanpa berusaha mendebat. Kemudian, hening kembali menyusup diantara mereka seperti biasa. Keheningan yang nyaman. Dan pada saat-saat seperti inilah, mereka berdua merasa saling memiliki. Kemudian, Karin teringat sesuatu dan mendongak menatap Suigetsu di belakangnya.

"Hmm, kau tahu siapa lagi yang bisa kita cintai?" Senyum jahil bermain-main di bibir ranumnya saat mengatakan itu. Mendengar ucapan istrinya, Suigetsu hanya menaikan satu alisnya sebagai ganti pertanyaan.

"Adik baru untuknya yang akan tiba tujuh bulan lagi."

Reaksi awal Suigetsu adalah sedikit terbelalak kaget, kemudian dia terkekeh pelan, setengah tidak percaya. Ia lalu menunduk dan mendaratkan kecupan lembut pada bibir ranum istrinya.

"Oh, bisakah aku tidak lebih mencintaimu lagi."

Suigetsu mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Karin larut dalam tawanya.

"Hmm, sayangnya tidak."

Hidup memang indah.

"Sialan."

 **.**

 **It's Not Monochrome!** _ **Fin**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Monochrome Triology End**_

 _ **.**_

 **Dipersembahkan kepada:**

 **Official IFA 2015, , Konata IUzUciHyu, icirukilover30, Dsalss, memoriyana, arannis, misaki-chan, Uci dan semua yang telah** _ **fave**_ **ataupun** _ **follow**_ **ketiga seri Monochrome Trilogy.**

 **Terimakasi banyak atas dukungannya selama ini ^^**

 **Terutama untuk** **KAMU** **!**

 **Yang sudah membuka halaman ini.**

Sign,

 _Lin_


End file.
